Soft Hands (Draco's POV)
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Just an angsty piece. A broken Draco. A fic on how Hermione and Draco got together. A fic on life after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey there! This is my first ever Harry Potter fic on this site. Not the first I have written, but the first I finished. The first I decided to post. :)**

**Anyway, I wrote this the day before one of my major papers. And I wasn't prepared for the paper. So I ended up writing this. So shocking. So sudden. And best of all, I finished it. It's a bit short though. And sort of angsty. My friend said it's not that angsty, but sad. I wanted to post this after my exams. But I did very badly for today's paper. And I am just emo. :/ So i had to post it today :/**

**And look at the author's note at the end. There's a good surprise, if you liked this fic that is. :P**

**Enjoy the fic. Au revoir :]**

**Aliko Kinav  
**

* * *

**Soft Hands**

He touched her hand. It was cold, lacking all the warmth it usually had. He bowed his head, praying. Words, just words filled with lots of emotions. Wanting something so badly, but not knowing if he could get it. "Come on," a hoarse voice said. A slender hand was on his shoulder. He wanted so badly to just leave, but he couldn't. Not now. Not when she was-

XXX

He stood tall, ignoring the words. Words that were filled with disgust and hate. Someone unclenched his fist. A soft hand was holding on to his. He squeezed. Squeezed so hard that it should have broken. That _she _should have broken. But after, when he dared to look, he only saw a watery smile.

XXX

It was hard. Hard getting a job when no one trusted you. He sat in his empty apartment, it was always empty when she wasn't there, looking at advertisements. They were all the same. Advertising that they needed help urgently, but when he arrived, there would definitely be nothing for him. They didn't want him working there. People didn't want to see him. They wanted to pretend he didn't exist, that the war didn't happen. He stared blankly at the table. The door clicked open. He didn't bother looking up. Her pale hand appeared in his vision. Soon it was gone, leaving a small white card. She was still there, waiting for an answer. It was a muggle place. The customary disgust did not twist his gut. He looked at her. Warm brown eyes that bore into his. He nodded slightly. She smiled a small smile, and that was that.

XXX

He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to stop, but like clockwork, he went. Every Thursday, at 3pm he was finishing up his work. At 4pm, he was doing his last rounds. At 4.30, he was at the fireplace, with a handful of floo powder clenched tightly in his fists. He was always there early. He looked at _him _for a few minutes. He never started. _He _would ask questions. Simple ones like 'How was your day?', 'How's work?' He would answer with one word. Soon visiting hours would be up. _He _would look hopeful, trying not to, but still was, before asking, 'Will you be back next week?' And he would answer, 'I'll try.' It was painful. So painful. But he would be back without fail. When he left the gloom of Azkaban and entered the normal world, a soft gaze would greet him. He would stand there, cluelessly, not really, he just wouldn't make the first move. But it was ok, she understood. She always did. She would place a hand on his arm, then put a hand behind his head and push it down to her shoulder. He would rest there, shuddering, not from the cold, never from the cold.

XXX

She walked towards him, beautiful as always. Everyone was staring at her. He looked, really looked. At the beautiful curls, at the pale soft hand that rested in her father's arm. Her eyes and smile were hidden behind the veil, but he knew, they were for him. He looked around, feeling a little crazy. Him, her, the muggle world. Everyone must be wondering if she was out of her mind. To marry him. But... He knew.. They had saved each other.

It was not perfect, it never would be. But somehow, with her soft hands, soft touches, he felt better. Something he had not felt for a long time.

* * *

**Author's note: Yo people! Hope you guys like it. Tell me your views k.**

**Those of you who liked it. I have a part 2. Hermione's POV.**

**This was just supposed to be a one-shot emo fic. But that last line "They had saved each other" got me thinking. How did Draco save Hermione? SO you guys get another story. Much more angst in it :)**

**Love you guys.**

**A.K.**


	2. NEW!

2ND PART IS UP!

IT's CALLED Shudders (Hermione's POV)

It is more angsty.

This is the link: s/9067945/1/Shudders-Hermione-s-POV

Enjoy :)


End file.
